combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WingZeroKai
Hmm.. It's about time someone archived this.. Hello =3 Fresh start. --> You can edit, but you can't play CA? o-o }} 19:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I might get the AK if it's 40k or less.. The price could be as low as 25k if Nexon actually releases it 75% off (which I doubt) But I don't really like the M4A1 I guess. It's so weak. It's like a fail improvision of the M16 --> I've filled in all the missing names from the Assault Rifle table, need people to fill in the stats. I just put what I could remember. ... so you're pretty much in charge around here on the wiki? It seems like I'm gonna get the M4A1 perm instead of the AK-47, just to replace the M16A3 >_> pages Hey could you do somthing about people just coming in adding a page and then just leaving it for other people too start it? like maybe placing a rule that if you wanna make a page you have too have an account? i hate getting kicked by elite mods. don't you? H1! (-_-)(+_+)(= O.O 01:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Question? Apparently I can come to you for any questions I have....so... Question is, what exactly can we add and change around in the articles? I feel that there is so many awkward, vague and unecessary real-life gun facts. First of all, are real-life gun facts okay? Second, what "kind" of trivia goes in the trivia section: trivia related to the game, or real-life things as well. This is because there are a heck of a lot of things that can be listed in trivia, if we can talk about real-life gun information... RE: Question? I see, thank you for the answer. Another question I suppose. I see in some trivia pages, there is trivia like "The Scar-H was made by FN, the same manufacturer as the P90", or "In real life this gun can rip through people". Being an amateur gun enthusiast, i think that following this way of trivia, many, many small trivial things can be edited. Is the trivia suppose to be like that? Or is it like this example whereas "The LGB- Napalm's draw animation shows a specialist moving the switches from what's labelled as 'Heaven' to 'Hell'". I just feel that with the way the trivia section is, too many small, needless things can be said. Also, following that. If the trivia section is for real-life gun facts, can I mention RL gun facts in the other sections? Like, the Dragunov section, someone can edit the line "The SVD scope is similar to this sight" to "The SVD scope is that of the PSO-1 scope." Or is the trivia only for RL gun facts? RE: RE: Question? I see, thanks for the answer again. I can see that some edits can be disputable, so in that case, where do we handle disputes upon editing? EG: A page mentioned that a certain gun had a "jamming" problem, and I tried editing it out, as it's not really to do with the gun, but computer hardware. I used to have jamming problems with guns that were in single-shot firing mode, and the problem went away after a graphics card upgrade. Where can people handle disputes? Or would this rather go into the trivia section? Also EG: the flamethrower can be used offensively, but it's so expensive and weak compared to inexpensive regular guns, that it's moreover a support/deterrent than an offensive weapon. Last Question =/ Thanks for the answers so far! One last question though. How do you feel about this wiki, personally, I guess? I'm asking this because wikis like the CoD Black Ops wiki don't allow edits with RL gun facts, only things within the game, as it can create disputes between players of which is more knowledgable, how it doesn't have to do with the game, and how it may create more trouble than it's worth, etc. Put it to Action! I really suggest that you put my suggestion about the feedback feature into the wiki. If you dont feel like putting a link on all the pages of the wiki that redirects to the CA Wiki mail, you could just put a feedback link on the homepage. The reader of CA wiki could just put the name of the article they want to discuss and what they like about or what it needs or wutever and we wiki people could just look at it and take the advice. It gets really boring editing all night especially if you dont know how your readers feel. When I spend my valuable time on this wiki instead of my schoolwork, it feels almost like I'm wasting my life, you know what I mean? And it would really help to know I'm helping someone. I mean I know I'm helping SOMEONE but I want like a personal testimonial or something cuz it makes me feel like that person is there and it makes my work on this wiki somewhat more meaningful. It's like when you donate to a charity, you dont actually see the happy faces on the people who benefited from you, you kinda feel like you wasted your money. Please put this suggestion to action!!! Yours truly, Runescaperx 04:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Afk School, LoL Last two years :D Catching up with some homework "Homeschooled" I'm back for good as far as I know :D And like I told Zero, I was off busy with life. After last Monday, I took a good hard look at my life and realized I missed being here :P I'll get on Xfire cause I'm playing World at War atm SeaCrane_1 17:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Perms What was the second batch of nx weapons that the retired the perm option? It was the m14 se and something else... Thanks it was the Ultimax 100 :D Break from Combat Arms Wiki Due to the Big Bang Patch, I have decided to go back to Maplestory. I will still edit the wiki and play Combat Arms though, just not as much. I will play definitely play Snowball Fight if they have it this year however. I hope you have enjoyed the several weeks you had with me here. I know I haven't edited as much as before but its not summer vacation anymore and I'm in the 8th grade. I hope the best for Combat Arms Wiki and remember the Feedback Feature! Runescaperx 01:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: I usually do the technical behind the scenes work on templates. I forgot about it until yesterday. Woops. I have no clue how u want it to look. But ill start laying out the info. :) -- 00:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ohshi- ur wiki doesnt have vars enabled. ITEM is based off of VariableExtension. Please click here and request that Variables Extension be enabled. Ill copy + paste my request for the CAWiki: On 2010-10-18 00:22:49, ********@*****.com wrote: Could Variables also be enabled? This would GREATLY help us with our developing uber-complex templates. (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:VariablesExtension) Copy + paste that to the text box on contact maybe. Its pretty painless but it will make the uber complex template possible. -- 00:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah give it a few days. ZeroKai, do know the name of the page where u put in made up maps, mercs, etc? thankz ur AWSOME! Nope, BTW they canceled all those weapons... Mei's MP7 MOD will be replaced by Mei's MP7 MOD Steel about m32 actually i agree with what your saying. Good idea. Ty for the sugesttion FootballPwns 21:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) L96A1 Arctic Wolf Hey, how much does the L96A1 Arctic Wolf cost for perm? Do they still sell it for perm? I can't play the game or check out combatarms.nexon.net atm. Thank You. Signature Is there a way to change your signature? Firebolt915 21:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Idk? just put infinte? 01:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) HOW did you make your name purple? o-O 03:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) In the Recent Changes, your name is purple, Zero's name is blue and Tallgeseelll is green o.O Color Your name is actually purple... Your probably just using Chrome like me. Firefox users can see it >_> -- 05:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well as the Head Moderator <3 i do believe you are allowed a custom name link color. thank you Thanks for the suggestions, i have corrected them. I'm used to writing "U" instead of "you" because its shorter and better used in game. I will try to get better.Shadow032 03:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Shadow032 you know your guns Thank you for helping me with the famas g2 section with the selector switch on the back. LOL "misconcived" right...but thank you though, this has tought me to research the guns in real life more.Shadow032 03:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC)shadow032 Re: How so?-- 03:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That means someones broke the Semantic Wiki version of the template. I can guess who...-- 03:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :nope, Semantic Wiki in general appears to be broken, I'll write in a SEM failsafe. Just Wikia's server upgrade. Should only be a few days.-- 03:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) AK-74M I removed the permanent duration because it is no longer available, no point having that there. unless you have a better idea. And also, you messed up the whole statistics chart. Ak-74M Alright. Well, i think the permanent duration should be changed... atleast put in a way to know that it no longer exists. just a thought though. Battle of the Best Achievements hey, could you somehow reorganize the info boxes that I added onto the Battle of the Best Achievements page, or tell me how to do it? Thanks Firebolt915 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Hey i am from Brazil and of course i am playing the BR server so i was thinking i have quite a group of people and we want to make portuguese pages of all wikia cuz the google translator is very inacurate so we wanted to make a fresh new page of everthing how about that? if you ok with it we can start soon course it will take a while to do so but we get there Peace Out F4minto 22:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC)F4minto Hey, do you play Battlefield Bad Company 2? If you do, how is it? i seen ppl playing it and it looks epic but i wanna save up my money for GoW 3. 03:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) lol i might sell Halo:Reach (i just get the most popular games coming out) to get it, i still kinda like Black ops(i designed a 911 emblem(NOT A BAD ONE))...and i found a video that you MIGHT like...Here. ...-dumbstuck- How do you not know that GoW3 has a multiplayer? Everything about GoW3 has to do with multiplayer...Wait, you do know that GoW3 = Gears Of War 3... right? Lmao. For future reference, i'm a xBox 360º gamer. so think about xBox games while talking to me :D k. i'm probably gonna get it over the weekend, too much schoolwork now >_< Gundam Fan? Hey, It's Dynames here. I finally found out how to post on talk pages. Took me long enough right? Anyways, ya I do watch gundam and I think you added me as a friend on youtube (Coderx78exia). Um... quick question. How do you make a signature?Dynames002 01:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) PinkFloyd? ummm...could you do something about this page? It really should be a blog or something... http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/PinkFloyd-_is_coming_back_to_CA_:D Firebolt915 01:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) How ur contact going with nexon? lol, i know but, i mean the thing with Kalika and the CAWiki Admin I Got A Job For You! Do me a favor, I will post a massive amount of hi res pics. Just post them to thir appropriate page? How was that desert fox movie you tried to blog about going? I've only done it twice, and finished it both times. XD Once on Hard I think it was, and once on Normal. (BladeFrenzy 08:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC)) Where did I say I My etc.? Ok, how was my posts though? What's your IGN? I'd like to play with you sometime. Hey man. How were my edits tonight? Sweet, ok.....I will go back to all the posts I have left & edit them. Is there a way to become a Wikia staff member like you are? WB, my tubby friend. Pew pew! I need a consultation. And some advice. -.- }} 18:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) After some "not-so-thorough" investigation, I've noticed something important. You DO realize that Aznkamakazii signed that page? Read/Spread http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeaCrane_1/IMPORTANT._READ. sup? I still got the vid of that Sector 25 game you joined two months ago (you probably don't remember it anyway). I'll be uploading it sometime in the next week, I'll let you know about it. it's got the funniest Uzi HSs ever, you're gonna love it. BladeFrenzy 11:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yoo Anytime after 4 PM; not on Wednesdays. If it is on a Tuesday, I probably won't get home until 5ish. All other days are fine. (I live in Toronto, Canada) ZvonkoMatkovic@hotmail.com (GMT-05:00) Eastern Time (US & Canada) Why do I need X-fire? TopsyKretts3 02:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Wark? I'm pretty much available any time past 4pm (EST) and contact info is: Draconic99999@hotmail.com (laugh idc..), Dracolix (Xfire) and I'm also on Steam if you need that info. >> BlueChoco 02:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC)